The Coalition of Citizen Resistance
Creation The Coalition of Citizen Resistance (CCR) is an organization founded on September 6th, 2012 by thecowdiva and Tilta_Earl. It was created after thecowdiva and Tilta noticed Eyre flags going up all over the server and recruitment advertisement for the Badlands Infantry Corps, the army of Eyre. Afraid that Eyre would attempt server domination, the CCR was born. Since the Red Road Treaty was made, the CCR has moved on to the job of peacefully settling political disputes. Later, the CCR recruited a military enforcement to intervene physically if war were to ever break out. Formerly known as the Peacekeepers, the name was changed to CCRMC (Coalition of Citizens Resistance Military Corp.). They stand to take place of Eyre's Badlands Infantry Corps. so that Eyre may continue to prosper as it's own nation no longer burdened with the challenge to keep peace. After the CCRMC had been established Fangedwolf was appointed General, Head-Recruiter, and Organizer. The CCR is lead by thecowdiva now. She holds Office and provides comprimises between nations and towns that may war. Tilta_Earl is the Overseer. He appoints leaders, deligates, and meetings and sees that neither the CCR nor the CCRMC is abusing power. The Claiming of the Red Road On September 7th, thecowdiva noticed an Eyre banner and a sign stating that the Red Road was claimed by Eyre. Furious, she placed a CCR banner and signs stating that the Red Road was free and public, therefore Eyre could not control it. Also, a castle built by one of the leaders of Eyre (nnccmm) has been built just past the Eyre banner. Censorship When thecowdiva was walking on the Road past the site where Eyre "claimed" the Red Road, she saw that her sign and flag had been covered up by yellow and red wool. Thecowdiva demanded that the wool be removed. Nn complied, but placed a sign that said "We shall see," in response to thecowdiva saying that Eyre could not claim the red road. Eyre Propaganda Further down the road past the castle is a large billboard covered in pro-Eyre propaganda. There were invitations to join the Badlands Infantry Corps or to raise an Eyre flag for diamonds. It was also stated that Eyre had taken over the Red Road to help protect the average citizen, although confusion has been expressed as to what the Red Roaders need protection from. Resistance Activites A CCR Tower was built on the Red Road in the hopes of liberating the road, and many Resistance flags were put up. When Nn discovered that thecowdiva was building this tower, he sent her private messages saying that while she liberated the Red Road, Eyre would take over the Blue Road. He also thanked her for giving him the chance to claim another road. Later, Nn sent more private messages to Diva saying that she would regret building the tower, but would not tell her why. When the tower was almost done being built, Nn told Diva to check the forums, and so she did and she found out that Tilta_Earl and Nn had made a treaty on mumble without informing thecowdiva. When Diva asked why she had not been informed, Nn said that it was testing her trust the staff members, but Diva said that she wouldn't have trusted him anyways since she was at war with him. The Treaty of the Red Road On the Evening of September 8th a representative of the Eyre Dominion and a Delegate from the CCR convened and within the confines of peaceful negotiations have come to a common consensus. The new peace code orders these actions to be issued: Eyre: 1.) shall withdraw from the Red Road and remove Flags, Signs, and Fortifications 2.) Take Claim to the smearing of the CCR and revoke any negative statements against them 3.) Shall disband two of the three divisions of their armies CCR: 1.) Shall Take Claim to the smearing of the Eyre Dominion and revoke any negative statements against them 2.) Allow Eyre to convene within the CCR and negotiate political Peace 3.) shall withdraw all Red Road Resistance buildings These are the terms and agreements set forth by the founders of this treaty and shall uphold these negotiations through the hope of peace, prosperity, and freedom. Secondary Clause: 1.) All nations shall not prohibit, or encumber the growth of new nations from now on. 2.) No Military power will be advertised on the server in order to prevent other outbreaks such as this. Too All Nations, Towns, and Peoples 1.) The CCR and the Eyre Dominion have set up a Peace Building where all can display flags and alliances After the War The former CCR tower on the Red Road has yet to be converted into something else, and the CCR Headquarters will be moved to a remote base in the middle of an ocean. Flag The flag of TCCR consists of a horizontal blue stripe on top with a red stripe beneath it and a green stripe on the bottom. The blue represents the oceans that seperate the organization's members, red for the blood they have vowed to shed to protect their independence, and green for valor.